Aniversario
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: ¿Una mujer está perdida para siempre porque se casó con otro o porque este otro es tu rey? Charles x Marianne x Bismarck, Gino, Suzaku y Luciano.


Aniversario

___La primera vez en la cual lord Waldstein probó alcohol sin moderación alguna tenía ya treinta años y acababa de asistir a la opulenta ceremonia matrimonial de Marianne (anteriormente, Lamperouge) vi Britannia. La primera copa fue levantada en honor del rey. La segunda se la sirvió la nueva reina. La tercera se la procuró una de las doncellas bajo la ceja alzada de la bruja inmortal. Tras beber la cuarta sacó a bailar a una joven bellísima a la que hizo una proposición, quizás precipitada. Necesitó la quinta al enterarse de que era lady Ennegram con un vestido. Tras ingerir la sexta trató de pedirle disculpas en privado pero a quien tomó de la mano y susurró aquello en el oído, resultó ser Lloyd Asplund, riendo sin disimulo con su holgado traje plateado. Fue a por la séptima cuando al llegar al fondo de su cristal encontró los ojos con los que soñaba, poseído, desde que su dueña no tenía ni edad para amarlo. Marianne le sonrió, instándolo a beber una octava y embriagándolo peor que una novena al infectarlo con el calor de su palma, que no pudo rechazar en la discresión de los balcones y luego corriendo un tapiz en los pasillos que daba a una escalera.  
Se apoyó en su hombro firme, tratando de no tropezar con la nube de su vestido verde y frenando la naúsea mejor que las ideas depravadas al hacer tal contacto íntimo. Él caminaba con torpeza pero las palabras acerca de preservar la virtud con la cabeza pegada al cuello se enredaban con más frecuencia que sus piernas. Marianne se rió, lo llamó tierno y en la oscuridad de esos pasadizos que desembocaban en una alcoba que solo podía pertenecer al rey, sus labios deberían ser contados como una décima copa.  
La traición fue amarga para Bismarck, tal y como supuso que era, pero tenía tan fragantes, dulces y candentes recompensas que perdido en el momento, en los cabellos y la piel de lady Marianne, olvidó aquello, enterrándose en ella, permitiendo que lo acostara en la cama y lo cabalgara como a uno de esos corceles árabes que fuesen obsequio del emperador para quien solo podía ser una nueva adquisición y un vientre más para cargar con sus herederos.  
(Aquellos pensamientos que tendía a ahogar estando sobrio, señalando el sentido del deber, emergieron en compañía de su erección acariciada por manos más hábiles de lo esperado)  
Habría terminado por primera vez en brazos de una mujer por la que no hubiera pagado un céntimo que no proveniese de sus venas o del torrente perteneciente inmortal al Hades...si en un movimiento de los cortinados, el rey Charles, su soberano, no se hubiese erguido demandante junto a la cama en la que uno de sus Caballeros de Asalto retozaba en manos de su última esposa. De no tener una mordaza impidiéndoselo, Bismarck Waldstein hubiera pronunciado tartamudeando el nombre de su señor, pero de alguna manera logró traducir su horror en una mirada espantada de sí mismo y de su querida lady Marianne, que no parecía precavida en absoluto de lo terrible que tenía lugar.  
-Charles, querido, tengo entendido que siempre has querido un trío con nosotros dos. ¿Festejamos la luna de miel por adelantado y multiplicado?  
El joven Bismarck Waldstein no dio crédito a que su Rey se desabotonara la chaqueta con una sonrisa de placentera aprobación que le heló la sangre aristocrática.  
-Marianne, querida, eres la mujer de mis sueños, gestada ni más ni menos que en una pesadilla, solo para hacer de mi vida pan y azúcar.  
(Y eso sería lo menos sodomita pronunciado y realizado durante esa sesión de...fuera lo que fuera)_

* * *

-Gracias por el alcohol, ¿no dicen eso en su lengua los Onceavos?  
Luciano terminó de escuchar el relato con el semblante austero de un hombre fuerte que ha pasado un mal trago indispensable. Al llevarse a la boca en evidencia sedienta una copa de coñac francés añejo, era el que lucía más contenido de los tres muchachos sentados en los respectivos sillones de la recámara de Lord Waldstein, quien se había quedado dormido tras referirles aquello que sin duda no querían escuchar, tras una racha de borrachera de la cual el recién incorporado Lord Kururugi no lo creía capaz.  
-Es_ Itadaki-masu_ y significa "Gracias por la comida", Lord Bradley.  
-Da igual qué sea.  
Luciano puso los ojos en blanco y se sacó de uno de los bolsillos del traje un pastillero de metal, del que extrajo tres píldoras rojas. Ofreció una a Gino, que se masajeaba los párpados y no tardó en levantarla de su palma extendida, tras soltar un jadeo que indicaba la pesadez de su moral en semejante circunstancia. El Décimo Caballero hizo el mismo gesto hacia Suzaku, que sacudió la cabeza, provocándole a Luciano una sonrisa despectiva.  
-Yo no bebo ni...  
Luciano se carcajeó despectivamente.  
-Supongo que los Onceavos tienen la droga que provoca regresiones, ¿no es así? No necesitan explorar nuevos mundos si pueden huír a un pasado utópico que nunca volverá.  
Suzaku estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando Gino alzó los brazos en señal conciliadora.  
-¡Tranquilo! Cuando esto haga efecto, Suzz, yo también voy a necesitar algo de ayuda.  
Lord Kururugi suspiró y volvió a acomodarse, en tanto Bradley daba nuevos sorbos a la bebida que solo compartía con el más joven de los tres, Weinberg.  
-¿Está bien que usted se tome libertades con los objetos personales de Lord Waldstein?-había señalado Suzaku cuando dejaron el cuerpo de Bismarck, ya no tan joven como en su vivencia pesadillezca pero igualmente torturado, sobre su cama para quitarle la corbata floja y desabrocharle la camisa tras sacarle los zapatos, a fin de colocarle una frazada sobre los hombros y que durmiera con tanto confort como fuese posible.  
-Mejor yo que una prostituta de baja estirpe esperando convertirse en cazafortunas, ¿no, Weinberg?-comentó Bradley, llenando dos copas, casi tres antes de que Suzaku le indicara, alzando la mano en negativa, también vestido con traje de gala y recientemente salido del baile al que los cuatro asistieran como invitados de honor. Gino se rió con nerviosismo, como si Lord Kururugi, en aquel cuadro, tendiera a desbalancear el equilibrio que le costara tanto obtener con y de Luciano.  
Suzaku sacudió la cabeza, apretó los puños y suspiró entonces, siendo el último en sentarse y a regañadientes, cuando Bismarck empezó a hablar casi intelegiblemente sobre sus vivencias vinculadas con la fecha.  
-Esta es la segunda vez que vengo pero las chicas me han contado sobre este día y también miembros de la guardia del rey.  
Lord Bradley olió el licor con profusión antes de darle el primer sorbo, deleitado.  
-No es un hombre religioso pero si lo fuera, su religión sería lady Marianne, esa ramera marimacho que mataron hace años.  
Suzaku no oyó las deliveraciones de Gino con respecto a ese término que Luciano eligiera para la madre de Lelouch, a la que reconoció de inmediato por las páginas de informes que leyera para cerciorarse de las mentiras y verdades escuchadas en su infancia, insistiendo para sí mismo que se trataba de una investigación para sus superiores.  
Sin embargo, pudo notar que Bismarck se revolvía haciendo una mueca de incomodidad en el sueño profundo que lo embargó con las copas de más que doblaron sus miembros, obligándolo a subir a las habitaciones apoyándose en los hombros de tres muchachos cuyas respectivas edades sumaban la suya.  
Lo que tampoco se le escapó, pese a estar sumido en su propia caverna de sombras, fue que por un instante, Lord Bradley tensó los labios y los dedos alrededor de la copa para contemplar a Lord Waldstein, como preguntándose, perdiendo parte del ph de su piel, si lo habría oído, antes de convencerse para sus adentros de que tal cosa era imposible.  
-Hago esto desde que me convirtieron en Caballero. Tenía la edad de la chica Alstreim, sino era más joven.  
(Otro aspecto en el que la mera existencia de Luciano Bradley le resultaba chocante a Suzaku Kururugi: Le costaba aceptar que el Vampiro de Britania hubiese nacido el mismo año que Milly Ashford, que los separara una franja cronológica en extremo pequeña, hasta le daba ciertos escalofríos comparando las líneas temporales. Mientras que uno actuaba disfrazado de gato con el Consejo Estudiantil...¿el otro descargaba su ametralladora sobre civiles por vez primera? Era suficiente para revolverle el estómago a cualquiera)  
-Y él lo hace desde antes. Darlton y Guildford le hacían de niñera en su momento. Nonette y Dorothea lo intentaron pero no son cosas de mujeres, digan lo que digan para excusarse. Supe que era asunto mío cuando me encontré a Alicia Lohmeyer intentando hacer que firmara un traspaso de propiedad por unas fincas en su colonia. Le pregunté a la puta Institutriz si le apetecía que enterraran sus huesos allí, ya que yo me encargaria de dejarlos limpios si volvía a verla por aquí. Una lástima que no volviera.  
Lo cual hacía honor a la reputación de Bradley, de acuerdo a Suzaku, que sentía asco hasta en esas circunstancias: dejando de lado los miembros del Escuadrón Valkiria, que se veían obligadas a acompañar a su comandante, Suzaku no sabía de una sola mujer en la corte que no temblara y se encogiera, buscando un escondite de solo ver llegar a Luciano o bien que inflara el pecho y apretara los puños como si estuviese a punto de librar una sanguinaria batalla. Mirar a Anya era suficiente: la chica era apática la mayor parte del tiempo y que su piel fuese perforada no la inmutaba en la guerra. Sin embargo, ni bien Bradley pisaba el Cuartel General, la preocupación se asía de su persona, tipeaba más rápido, sus ojos se tornaban huidizos y su figura se minimizaba con mayor vehemencia, como esperando que así, el Décimo Caballero se olvidara de su género y de los roles aplicables al mismo.  
Por no mencionar a las prisioneras bajo su poder. Suzaku apoyaba politicas menos extremistas que las ejecuciones a manera de entretenimiento que promovían las costumbres británicas y sin embargo, no sabía decir si la supervivencia de esas víctimas era una blasfemia o un regalo lleno de mutilaciones humillantes.  
-Entonces...¿es el aniversario de la boda de lady Marianne?  
(las fechas se habían mezclado en su mente con los vestidos verdes de las muchachas y los sombreros de las mujeres mayores, que disimulaban lágrimas y bailaban unas del brazo de otras, todas con permiso para asistir al evento siempre que acudieran a la Academia militar fundada por la madre de Lelouch)  
Luciano se echó a reír con aún más desdén que antes y se adelantó a cualquier explicación suave que Gino pudiera solventar, más afectado como estaba por la droga y el alcohol que él, ya en la novena nube.  
-Siete, qué evidente resulta sin mirarte que no eres británico. Pensando así, nunca lo serías, ni aunque tuvieras linaje mestizo. Sé que perteneces a una raza inferior, pero inténtalo de cualquier modo, con lógica...después de todo, debería ser fácil para ti responder. ¿Una mujer está perdida para siempre porque los escalones de la sociedad te separan de ella...o porque está...?  
La risa de Luciano enmarcó el sentido de aquel aniversario macabro y Suzaku se sintió en su amargura que le imploraba descanso y soledad, más cercano a ese hombre que yacía con sus sueños incumplidos a escasos metros.  
No por eso bebió junto a Bradley ni dejó de llevarse a Gino a su respectiva habitación, lejos de allí._  
_


End file.
